


One Day

by tigriswolf



Series: poetry [94]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Depression, Gen, Healing, Mental Health Issues, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:07:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27167008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigriswolf/pseuds/tigriswolf
Summary: I can promise you this:One day, it'll hurt less.
Series: poetry [94]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/278262
Comments: 6
Kudos: 16





	One Day

**Author's Note:**

> Title: One Day 
> 
> Begun October 3, 2020  
> Finished October 13, 2020

I can promise you this:  
One day, it’ll hurt less.  
  
You’ll wake up to a barely brighter day; sing  
along without even knowing; ache, feeling the bruises, but  
the blood will no longer flow—it’ll no longer  
be an open wound. You’ll stare at the sky,  
the chill breeze dancing across your skin and you’ll  
know: you’re not healed but you’re on your way.  
  
Right now, the anguish is an abyss you’re falling  
in and if you survive hitting bottom there’ll be  
no way out. But you’ll wake up with a  
rope, less tired and able to climb, and it’ll  
be a long way to the sky—but you’ll  
make it and set foot on solid earth again.  
  
This, I can promise you:  
One day, it will hurt less.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] One Day](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27394918) by [Ravin_Pods (Ravin)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravin/pseuds/Ravin_Pods)




End file.
